Porque el teme era más profundo de lo que creía
by Galaxy-kun
Summary: Dobe.- La voz del uchiha llamó su atención. ¿Qué?- Volteó su mirar celeste al rostro del pelinegro. ¿Por qué me dices teme?- El uchiha evitaba su mirar y miraba el techo monocromático de la sala. Mmm...¿Costumbre?- El rubio no estaba seguro, pero seguramente era el hecho de la costumbre. Ah…- El uchiha parecía un poco decepcionado e insatisfecho con la respuesta del rubio.


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto-sama, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para una breve histora sin lucro alguno.**

**Espero sea de su agrado está pequeña historia ñ.ñ**

* * *

Porque el "Teme" era más profundo de lo que creía

Ambos se encontraban sentados compartiendo el mismo sofá del departamento medianamente pequeño del rubio, el uchiha sentado y el rubio recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este. El pelinegro podía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo proporcionado por la rubia cabellera del uzumaki.

Dobe.- La voz del uchiha llamó su atención.

¿Qué?- Volteó su mirar celeste al rostro del pelinegro.

¿Por qué me dices _teme_?- El uchiha evitaba su mirar y miraba el techo monocromático de la sala.

Mmm...¿Costumbre?- El rubio no estaba seguro, pero seguramente era el hecho de la costumbre.

Ah…- El uchiha parecía un poco decepcionado e insatisfecho con la respuesta del rubio.

¿Por qué preguntas, teme?- La curiosidad lo había picado, era raro que el uchiha iniciara una conversación.

No sé.- El uchiha continuaba viendo el techo.

Oh, ya veo.- De alguna forma no le pareció correcto haber dicho "costumbre" para responderle, sería mejor desviar el tema.

Hmph- El uchiha cerró sus ojos.

Oye _teme_, ¿vas a dormir?-

No.- Ese tipo de respuestas secas eran tan familiares para el rubio, le ponía feliz el hecho de que por lo menos esas respuestas las usaba con un tono de voz menos despectivo del que usaba con los demás.

_Teme_, ¿ya te dormiste?- el rubio aún se encontraba recostado sobre el hombro del uchiha, podía oler tenuemente el aroma a shampoo que emanaban los cabellos azabaches del pelinegro que amaba.

No.-

¡Aja!, con que pretendías dormir, ¡a mí no me puedes engañar, _teme_!- El rubio sonrió orgulloso de si mismo levantándose un poco, sentándose correctamente para poder mirar de frente al uchiha. El uchiha se limitó a fruncir su entrecejo, era mala idea que el rubio estuviera cerca de su oído, con esa voz ruidosa que se cargaba podía dañar su tímpano.

Oye teme, ¿sabes porque te llamó _teme_?- La sonrisa aun no se desvanecía de su rostro. Sonreír de aquella forma tan boba y distraída, solo era posible en los momentos más íntimos que compartía con el pelinegro, aunque casi a todas horas sucedían esos momentos íntimos.

Por costumbre, tú lo has dicho, dobe.- La mirada carbón del pelinegro se encontró con la azulada del rubio.

¡Te engañe,_ teme_!, no es solo por costumbre, _teme_.- bien, no era solo costumbre de eso estaba seguro, ahora el problema era expresar con palabras algo que su corazón sentía al pronunciar aquel "insulto" de 4 letras, 2 vocales y 2 consonantes.

El uchiha enarcó una ceja sonriendo levemente. Esa sonrisa que solo se podía mostrar ante el uzumaki era lo que hacía que esos momentos íntimos se volvieran mágicos.

Es de cariño.- no quería decir solo eso, pero no podía pensar en algo que se acercara más a lo que sentía.

Ya veo, dobe.- El uchiha cerró sus parpados dispuesto a tomar una ligera siesta, pero su rostro aun mantenía una mueca bastante peculiar: una sonrisa de lado.

Pero no solo es eso… ¡Oye! ¡No te duermas, _teme_!- El uchiha aumentó su sonrisa ladina.

La mano blanquecina del uchiha tomo la mano morena del uzumaki.

Cállate, dobe.-el tono de voz del uchiha sonó somnoliento. La mano del uchiha apretó levemente la mano del rubio.

¡No me calles, _teme_!-

El uchiha lo sabía. Sabía por qué le decía teme, bueno, al menos lo suponía pues él le decía dobe por lo mismo y no lo decía en voz alta pues le era vergonzoso.

El uchiha no pudo evitar que un ligero carmín se arremolinara en sus mejillas, eso le pasaba por recordar la razón del porque de los insultos.

Ehhh…Te estás sonrojando, _teme_, no me digas que estas soñando cosas sucias, jujujuju.- El rubio sonrió zorrunamente. El uchiha se limito a lanzarle un codazo al rubio.

El ojiazul se recostó nuevamente en el hombro del uchiha, le encantaba el aroma que emanaba el uchiha y el calor que le brindaba la cercanía con el uchiha.

El uzumaki soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír, ese momento era tan común pero que aún conservaba un toque especial, algo que le hacía diferente, algo que le aceleraba el corazón, algo que le producía un cosquilleo interno.

Cerró sus ojos azules y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes haber escuchado un "cállate, dobe" por parte de _su_ pelinegro. Una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, el verdadero significado de "_teme" _además de cariño era el recordatorio de los viejos días en el cual eran unos niños inmaduros e inocentes ¡que bellos días! ¿Cuánto no había pasado desde aquello?... ah… eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba en ese instante era la mano del uchiha fuertemente aferrada a la suya y la presencia del pelinegro a lado suyo, "todo había valido la pena" se dijo a sí mismo el joven rubio.


End file.
